


Yes, My King

by SangriaKisses



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Once upon a time, after finally agreeing to marry, King Vegeta has decided that a Princess from a small kingdom is to be his queen.





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm a sucker for Saiyan Royalty, fairy tales and a Vegeta obsessed with his Bulma so I had to write this out. It's going to be short and sweet but I hope that you enjoy! 
> 
> Here's to us all of us finding our happily ever afters.

**Bulma’s POV**

I laid in bed listless unsure of what I should be doing right now. My mother basically confined me to my room so that I might prepare to meet my fiance, my king. Instead, I chose to lie in bed allowing a spectrum of emotions to pass through me. Chi Chi laid across from me and just smiled softly. We both knew this day would come. I was a fucking princess, of course, I’d be married. I just didn’t think it would happen so soon. Now I’ll be leaving one gilded cage for another.

The news came as a shock. Everyone knew that King Vegeta was going to be choosing a bride, never in a million years would I have thought that the bride would be me. My father was the ruler of a small kingdom but we produced much of the technology and weaponry. Perhaps that’s how the king got wind of me. It would be beneficial to be connected to the land that armed your military. Alas, this was my fate, if it wasn’t him my mother would have been happy to have me betrothed to the next highest bidder.

Since my father passed she wanted to find a way to increase her influence and power and the best way to do so was to have me married to someone powerful, she was practically floating when she heard the news. It was because of my father that I became interested in science and technology. I would spend hours in his lab tinkering away while my mother argued with him that it was unbecoming for a future queen to have grease on her face and dirt underneath her fingernails. I loved it though. I enjoyed seeing my ideas and creations come to life, I thought that this would be my life. I never imagined becoming a queen, or getting married. It was easy to see now that I was so naïve then.

“You’ll be okay Bulma. He chose you so there’s clearly something about you that he likes.” She assured me with a smile. Chi Chi was a princess like me but her father had no interest in political ties or amassing land and wealth. He said that she could freely choose the man she wanted to marry. That freedom was something I’d give anything for.

“Whether he does or not, there’s nothing I can do about it. He’s the fucking king.” An incredibly handsome, but intimidating one. Once I received the news I had to feed my curiosity. I looked him up and in all his photos he was scowling but it did nothing but enhance his looks. A goofy smile might look misplaced on him rather, on his short but muscular build the scowl worked. He had gravity-defying hair and part of me hoped that one day I’d be able to run my fingers through it to find out how it could possibly stand so tall. Another part of me was glad that in all the photos that I’d seen of him there didn’t seem to be any women besides his mother with him. Was it wrong to be jealous when you’d never even met your future husband? While I was still so unsure about this arrangement I couldn’t deny how handsome he was and while he may never love me win the way I wish to be loved at least I could look at him and pretend.

“Maybe we can convince him to let me come along?” Chi-Chi thought giving me some hope. Maybe underneath that permanent look of disdain, there was a heart there that might have some pity for his wife and grant that request. I had to hope. I couldn’t imagine going through this alone.

“We’ll do our best.” I replied resigned to my fate. I shook my head and stood up, there was no use dwelling on what could have been. I grabbed the dress that my mother chose for me, something I’d never choose for myself, and got ready to meet my fate.

 

**Vegeta’s POV**

 

I felt my leg start to shake in anticipation as we crossed into Bulma’s lands. The closer we were to her the more nervous I became. I knew that Kakarot saw how fidgety I was and was entertained by it but wisely chose not to comment or I’d have his head.

I sighed thinking about the first day I saw her. I had finally decided, after the constant nagging from my council, to pick a wife. I had ruled my kingdom well after my father passed but they were pressuring me about the need to find a wife so that I may sire an heir. Finally, being done with their badgering I agreed. She’d mean nothing to me other than a vessel to carry my child. She’d get no affection from me nor would anything in my immediate world change. She would be the queen in name alone.

Kakarot my best friend, begrudgingly, and most trusted guard, along with my mother were practically besides themselves giddy at the idea of me being married it was almost laughable. I just grabbed the binder that had files and pictures of the eligible women and opened it to the first page and there she was looking up at me with those bright blue eyes. Immediately the word ‘mine’ spilled out. I took out the picture and just stared wanting to memorize everything about it. How her teal-blue hair spilled delicately along her milky white shoulder. The way that her long eyelashes seemed to flutter and those soft pink lips stretched into a heart-stopping smile. It was her, Bulma, my queen.

 

_“This one, Bulma.” Kakarot and my mother looked at me like I had grown two heads._

_“Are you sure Vegeta you haven’t even looked at the other women.” I growled in response at the idea of anyone else._

_“I don’t need to see any other women. I want her.” They looked at each other then back at me and nodded. I stormed out of the room her picture still in my hands._

_‘My sweet Bulma you will be with me soon.’_

 

After that conversation, the decree was made and I made plans to see her. I couldn’t leave it to chance that someone would steal her from me. That day I learned all that I could about her. I wanted to know what she liked, what she did during her day, whether she preferred sleeping on the right or left side of the bed. I became obsessed with my queen needing these details to comfort me until she would be in my arms. There was very little public information out there about her and I was happier for it. The rest of the world didn’t deserve to know her before I did. I wanted her and all that she was to myself. I was able to find more pictures of her and I’d stare at my personal collection falling more and more for my queen. Pleasuring myself to the image of her. Telling myself that soon enough we'd be together, she'd be in my arms, bound to me forever.

I know that the news of me picking her as my queen probably shocked her and I could only assume that she was unhappy with my choice but I was determined to change her mind. I’d make her see that I was the only one for her and that while I chose her initially, she would ultimately choose me as her king as well.

I turned towards the window so that Kakarot could not see me and took her well-worn picture from my pocket. After today this would no longer be my only connection to her. After today, she’d know that she was mine.


	2. A King met his Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Thank you for all of you who read, left kudos or comments, it means a lot to me. I’ve been writing stories for years for my own self-indulgence but putting something out there for people to read is nerve wracking especially because this fandom has so many amazing writers, artists and contributors, so I appreciate you all indulging me. I have this story basically completed, I’m just editing and adding things here and there. So you shouldn’t have to wait too long for updates.
> 
> Some notes for this chapter:
> 
> They will finally be meeting in this chapter that means it’s going to start to get spicy and there will be some adult language. The full blown smut doesn’t start till the next chapter, right now though, I’m easing you in. Check the tags if you’re unsure, I update them as I update the story. 
> 
> Yes, the characters will be OOC based off the manga/anime but that’s the nature of the story.  
> Yes Bulma is a bit more subdued but it works for the plot.
> 
> Yes, Vegeta loves her already, this is the exact opposite of a slow burn. Thus you can assume how Bulma will react, but honestly who wouldn’t fall for our handsome Saiyan King. It’s over the top, cheesy yummy goodness. Real life can be so dramatic and difficult, this is my escape from it. There’s plenty of wonderful well written stories featuring our tortured Saiyan prince, this isn’t it. I can’t put my babies through too much.
> 
> If you’re still here with me, I hope that you enjoy!

**Bulma’s POV**

I started walking down the hall towards the dining room almost tripping over myself in this ridiculous dress.  That’s why I very rarely wore heels or ball gowns but my mother didn’t care and insisted that I wear this lest I shame the kingdom.

Chi Chi and I rounded the corner when I heard her gasp.  “Oh my gosh.”  I looked up and saw a tall man with black hair going every which way and a large smile cut across his face.  This wasn’t King Vegeta and equal parts of me hoped and worried that maybe he had changed his mind.

I go to take a step forward but my stupid heel got stuck on the back of my dress and I felt myself falling.  I closed my eyes bracing for impact when I felt strong arms catch me.  I looked up seeing worried dark eyes looking down at me.

“Bulma this is King Vegeta.”  I heard my mother say knowing that she was embarrassed by this display but I wasn’t paying attention to her.  I’d know those eyes anywhere.  He smiled softly at me before helping me stand and we just stared at each other.  I blushed under his gaze but I couldn’t look away.  I was glad that he wasn’t too tall, it made it easier to look into his eyes.  They were so unlike the cool and calculating ones that I had seen in photos.  Right now they seemed soft and sweet. He looked strong and was so incredibly handsome. The few photos that I found didn't do him justice.

“Vegeta, I think that she’s okay.”  The tall man commented and Vegeta looked down seeing that his hands were still at my waist rather than dropping them I felt his fingers dig into my hips and that possessive hold sent a shock of desire through me.

“Chi-Chi.”

“No, I’m Bulma,”  I replied in horror thinking that it was possible that he had gotten us confused somehow and he actually wanted to marry her. That sent a sharp pain to my heart.

Instead, he just smiled softly at me.  “I know who you are my sweet queen.  Chi Chi please escort my fiancé back to her room and help her change into clothes and shoes she is more comfortable with.”  Chi Chi nodded and took my hand to lead me back to my room but my other hand in instinct grasped onto one of his that was holding my waist almost like I didn’t want to be away from him.  I don’t think that I did.  I was surprised by the action but something was drawing me in.   He looked at me softly and grasped my hand bringing it to his lips.  “Go, my love, I’ll be waiting for you.”  That assurance was all I needed and I followed my friend keeping my eyes on him as long as I could.

 

**Vegeta’s POV**

“King Vegeta, is the food not to your liking?”  I looked up and heard Bulma’s mother ask and I just shook my head.

“The food is delicious thank you.”  I replied politely but returned my attention to my queen next to me.  I was glad that she changed into clothes that she was more comfortable with.  She looked stunning in anything that she wore but I knew that her original outfit wasn’t her choice.  It was probably handpicked to impress me but with her, anything she did and anything she wore was perfect in my eyes. I already knew that she was gorgeous, seeing her in person, she was practically ethereal. A goddess, and if she let me I'd worship at her feet for eternity. She was sitting there tense and unsure. I didn’t want her to be like that in my presence, I wanted her to know that she could always feel safe and secure when she was with me.

“Bulma.”  She looked up at me her blue eyes catching my breath.

“Why are you not eating?”  I asked concerned.  Her health and well-being were my number one priority.

She shrugged, “I’m just nervous I guess.”  I frowned at the response.  I didn’t like this from her, I fed off of fear and nerves from everyone around me but her I would not allow it.

“Eat my queen.”  I pulled a small piece of bread holding it between my fingers and lifted it to her lips.  She looked at me unsure but took the small piece of bread between her lips.  She seemed to know that I was going to be the dominant one in our relationship but I hope that she’d discover that everything I do was done with ensuring the best for her.

I felt her lips brush my fingers and my hard cock immediately pulsed with need.  I had been hard since I’d seen her earlier and feeling her soft lips on my skin immediately made me think about what they’d look and feel like around my cock.

“Good girl.”  I complimented her brushing her hair softly entwining my fingers within her soft locks.  I knew people were watching me and I could give a flying fuck about what they thought.  I was with my queen and she was all that mattered.

I took another piece and offered it to her and she ate it with no hesitation.  I continued to feed her through the night while petting her hair and she leaned into my touch as a kitten would.  I knew that my queen was fiery and loud but I was proud that with her king she knew to be soft and docile, in public at least. 

After ensuring she had been well fed I inhaled my food knowing I’d need energy for the rest of the evening.

“Let’s take a walk,”  I announced pulling her up with me but she still looked nervous and unsure. I wanted to ease those nerves, earn her trust and have her know that she was safe.

“Kakarot.”

“Chi-Chi, and I will come along.”  He may annoy the living hell out of me but he always had my back and knew without question what to do.  This seemed to relax my queen and she laced her fingers through mine.  We walked towards the palace gardens with Kakarot and her friend a reasonable distance away from us.

I looked back at him and he nodded changing their course so that I could be alone with my Bulma.

I looked down at her and her gaze locked with mine and I couldn’t help but pull her into a bruising kiss.  I felt her gasp at the contact but she immediately began to respond back causing me to groan.  When I first saw her I noted the look in her eyes, at the very least she was attracted and interested in me.  I could work with that.  The way that she was kissing me made me feel her need and desperation.  My queen wanted me just as much, she may not realize it but her body did.  I felt her tits pressing against my chest wishing I didn’t have this damn chest plate and knew that my cock was pushing against her.

“My queen, my Bulma.”  I moaned kissing her throat.  I had to rein myself in, knowing that I needed to get myself under control. I would have her but not like this.  Against all instinct, I separated myself from her. I pulled her down to sit on my lap on a bench content to just hold her after wanting her for so long.

She turned in my arms and straddled my lap causing me to groan knowing that my cock was against her pussy.

I forced myself to focus her curious eyes catching mine. “Yes, my queen?”  I asked knowing she had questions.

“I just can’t figure you out.”  She replied and I couldn’t help but smile.  She may be a princess but she was a scientist at heart.  I learned that she preferred working in a lab getting her hands dirty rather than insipid gossip and tea parties but her mother had squashed any of that from happening.   Little did she know that I had a state of the art lab built just for her where she could invent to her heart's content.

I kissed her forehead softly.  “Why, ask me and I shall tell you anything you wish to know.” I was guarded by nature and experience but with her, I willed those walls to come down.  She was the only one that I’d ever entrust my heart to.  

“You just seem so cold.”  It made me smile that she was comfortable enough with me to say what she thought. 

Her eyes widened.  “I..I’m sorry, I overstepped-“

“Stop, you are my queen, you will never have to censor yourself with me.  When we are married your word is law, you will start expressing yourself, especially around me.”  She bit her lip nodding, but still looked unsure. I hated that her mother molded her into this shell of who she was.

“Am I cold towards you, I don’t mean to be?”  I asked worried as I nuzzled her neck.  This was all new to me and I’d need her help to make sure that I was doing it right.

She shook her head.  “No actually, with me you’re sweet.”  She replied with a smile that I couldn’t help but return one back.   “I don’t think that anyone has ever used the word sweet to describe me.”  I mused and she bit her lip.  She seemed to do that when she was nervous.  I couldn’t help but kiss her again softly, massaging that bottom lip.

“It is because you are the only one worthy of seeing that side of me, my queen.”

She gasped surprised by my words but smiled softly her fingers tracing over my cheek.  I leaned into that gentle touch.  I had fought and struggled for my life and kingdom for years but if all roads led to her it was worth it.

We looked up hearing rustling and Kakarot and Chi-Chi stepped out their clothes in slight disarray and a goofy look on the clowns face.

“We should head back.”  Bulma told me softly, I nodded my head standing up keeping an arm around her.  I’d been without her for too long, I wasn’t going to waste any opportunity to hold her.

After arriving back to her home we bid each other goodbye.  I took great care kissing her softly so that she’d remember how my lips felt against hers.  The sad look she sent me after separating was almost enough for me to throw her over my shoulder and take her to our home, instead, I promised that I would see her soon.

“We should have Chi Chi come back with us.”  Kakarot proposed to which I just nodded.  I knew that it would make my queen happy if she had at least one person she knew with her.  Besides, I didn’t think that Kakarot would let us leave here if she wasn’t coming along.

“It’s done.”

Now that I’ve met her and held her in my arms nothing would keep me from making her mine forever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've met so now the fun can begin :DDD
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Smutty goodness in the next chapter! XX


	3. And they fell in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have met Vegeta can't suppress his want for his Queen. Fortunately, she wants him just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new tags and new story rating. And now the smut begins. This is your last chance to turn back around the language and situations only get more adult from here on out. The story tags are not just for fun. What can I say, he wants her, but so does she. We’re in the deep end of the pool now. You could feasibly read this and ignore the smut but their physical connection and attraction is just as important as the emotional one. It's not that bad, I promise, but I wanted to give fair warning. Thank you for sticking thru with me. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Bulma’s POV**

Chi Chi and I raced to my room shutting the door behind us and fell into bed.  Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed brighter. I’m sure that I mirrored her expression.

“What happened?”  I asked her excitedly.

“He kissed me!”

“What?”  This was completely unlike her typical behavior.

“Oh Bulma, it was so sweet and wonderful.”  She sighed shutting her eyes. I was happy for her, she deserved butterflies and a man who could make her this happy.

“How about you?  How was the King?”  I sighed in response.  I wasn’t 100% sure about how I felt.  This was all new to me and in no way going how I thought it would.

“Intense, just everything about him, his aura, how he carries himself, how he feels about me, how he kisses.” Being with Vegeta felt like drowning but not in any kind of unpleasant way because truthfully I’d like to drown in all those dormant feelings he awoken within me. That kiss we shared was so perfect and passionate. It was everything I’d hoped for and nothing I’d expected.  I wanted nothing more than to share many more with him.  I hated walking away from him tonight. Everything I’d read about him being this cold and cruel person was nothing like the man that I’d encountered. Sure he was a little cold and stoic towards others but with me, he was attentive and loving.  Perhaps I’d read him all wrong or like he had said I was the only one worthy seeing this side of him and the possessive side of me relished in that. I wanted him all to myself to have the man that the rest of the world didn’t know existed.

“He clearly likes you.  All throughout dinner people were asking him questions but he kept ignoring them to look at you.”  I blushed, I hadn’t realized that seeing as how I was too focused on him.

“I hope so.”  And it was true, I really hoped that despite how this may have all gone about he truly had some feelings towards me because mine for him were growing.  He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing that he’d ever seen, that I’d place the stars in the sky. There was a sort of adoration mixed with his possessive attitude towards me that kept drawing me to him, my fiancé, my king.  I was a scientist, I worked out and solved the questions of the universe, but this, love, it was something so far beyond my scope of knowledge.

“Goku said that I’d probably get to come with you.”

“How did you manage that?”  I asked surprised to which she blushed.

“Well, I told him the only way I’d let him kiss me was if he was able to convince the king to let me come along and he promised it would be done.”  I smiled at her softly so thankful to have such a loyal friend. I’m sure that on some level whether he promised that to her or not she would have kissed him.

“Well, Chi, this is certainly going to be an experience.”

 

**Vegeta’s POV**

 

I landed on Bulma's balcony quietly after the light had gone off in her room.  I knew tradition but I couldn’t care less at this point, I needed to be with my queen and I know that she wanted to be with me too.  I walked over to her bed looking at how peaceful and soft she looked shadowed in the moonlight.  She truly was the most beautiful being in all of creation. I felt my cock harden seeing the thin nightgown that barely covered her body, I could make out her nipples under the cloth.  I removed the blanket covering her and saw that her nightgown had risen over her hips revealing her panty clad pussy.

Fuck I needed to taste her.

I crawled between her legs so that my body was flush with hers, she felt the added weight on her and opened her eyes, confused her mouth opened I worried she was about to scream so I placed my hand gently over it.

“Bulma, it’s me, my love.  I needed to see you. Please don’t be afraid”  Her eyes softened in recognition.  

My other hand started to trail around her breast causing her nipple to harden under my touch and she reached up to meet my touch urging me on.

“My love could you not afford a thicker material to wear at night or are you dressed like this for your king?”  She was pliant and falling into my touch her chest flushed. My hand had made its way towards her pussy teasing her. I saw her eyes roll back and a moan fall from her lips under my hand.  I wanted those sounds.

“I am going to remove my hand, I want to be able to hear you.”  I removed my hand and she bit her lip as my other hand continued to dip lower. “Good girl.”  I praised her kissing her swallowing her moan.

“You want to please your king right Bulma?”

She nodded.  “I want to hear you my love, when I’m worshiping your body your response should be “yes, my king.”

I removed my hand from her body to which she whimpered from the loss.  She was so sweet, she would learn that I’d always give her what she needed.  

“Now we will try again, would you like me to play with your pussy?” No matter how much I wanted her, I’d only have her if she was willing.

“Yes, my king.”

“Good girl.”  I moved down so that I could pull her underwear from her legs and she tried to close them but I held them apart.

“Never hide from me.  It’s my right as your king to inspect every part of you.  I want to see my pussy.” I knew my words were making her blush but she was clearly affected by them as I saw a shiny sheen soaking her clit.  Her legs fell open showing herself to me.

“You smell so sweet my love, this pussy is so pink and perfect for me.  Tell me has anyone ever looked at this perfect treasure?” I demanded needing to know whether I’d have to execute someone for having looked upon something that only belonged to me.

“Never my king, you are the first.”  That broke any control I had and I immediately latched onto her clit causing her to cry out.  I stabbed my tongue in as far as it could go wanting to lap up all of the sweet cream and wanting more,  I was a man starved. Bulma continued to feed me her hand going into my hair to pull me tighter against her pussy and I complied loving that she took her pleasure from me.

“My king!”  She cried out riding out her orgasm as I just continued to suck and lick her cunt wanting anything she’d give me.

“Tell me you are mine.”  I demanded sucking her lips into my mouth while my hands latched onto her tits.  They were too large for my hands slipping out from the sides.

“I’m yours my king, all yours!”  She swore to me and I became more vigorous wanting one more from her.  I knew this was all so new and overwhelming but I needed her taste on my tongue and face.

“Give me one more Bulma, give me your sweet pussy juice, and show me that your body, mind, and heart all belong to me.”  With a final cry she released into my mouth and I smirked against her lazily lapping up her juices. There was nothing else in the world that could compare to the taste of my mate.  I felt myself cum in my pants finding my own release at how freely she had given herself to me. Next time I’d be sure to coat her in my love.

I slowly kissed my way up to her delighting in her soft delicious skin and kissed her.  I don't know that I'll ever get used to his feeling.  Finally releasing her I laid on my side and pulled her to me my arms securely around her.

“That was perfect my queen.”  I assured her holding her against my heart.

She nodded “that was wonderful my king” she mumbled tiredly against my skin and kissed my chest before falling asleep soundly.

 

**Bulma’s POV**

 

I snuck away from Vegeta’s hold needing to go talk to Chi-Chi.  I knew that he wouldn’t be happy seeing me gone but I also knew that meant he would punish me in the best way possible.  It felt kind of nice not doing the “proper” thing.

I knocked on Chi Chi’s door hearing rustling.

“Go hide in the closet. Fuck you’re too big you’ll never fit in there.”  A deep chuckle was the response.

“It’s Bulma, I can come back.”

“No, it’s okay, uhm.  Give me a sec.”

I waited patiently before seeing her open the door wearing Goku’s shirt.  “Uhm come in, sorry I had a guest….” I just laughed and waved at Goku who stood there with a smile on her face.

“For the love of God Goku put on a shirt!”  He just chuckled.

“Babe, you’re wearing my shirt.”  She opened her mouth unsure of what to say.  

“Bulma!”  I couldn’t help but grin, the beast was awake.  I may be sweet and compliant when I’m with him but that didn’t mean I wouldn’t give him a chase. Besides, I think that he liked when I was a little bratty.

“I can’t believe that you made it out of the room without me noticing.”  I bit my lip hiding my grin. My king was hot when he was a little huffy.  I knew that he wasn’t mad at me but just frustrated with my behavior.

“Kakarot put on a fucking shirt.”  He just laughed again.

“Sorry Vegeta, Chi Chi’s wearing it.”

“Eyes!”  Vegeta demanded and I returned my gaze to him.  

“I don’t know whether allowing Chi-Chi to come with us is a good idea.”  Tears came to my eyes at the idea of him being that cruel to me. He’d promised me that as long as I’d remain with him he’d give me everything I wanted.  

His eyes softened and his hands came to cradle my face.  “Oh no, please Bulma, don't cry. I didn’t mean it, we can build a whole wing for her.  Please don’t cry. I’m sorry.” Kakarot gave off a surprised sound and I just nodded my head as he wiped away my tears.   

“You okay Bulma?”  Chi-Chi asked concerned ready to be on the defensive.  Goku came over and pulled her to his side not wanting her to get between me and Vegeta, that probably wouldn’t be the best idea.

“I’m okay,”  I assured her and hugged Vegeta.  

“I’m okay my king.”  I felt some of the tension leave his body.

“We’ll see you later.”  I know that I still needed to talk to her but Vegeta needed me more now.  I was surprised at how emotionally he reacted when he saw I was upset. I’m sure in his life he’d never apologized but he had done so easily with me and in front of others.  It made his love and feelings for me that much more obvious.

When we returned to my room he immediately stripped me and had me lay on the bed.  He began layering apologetic kisses across my skin.

“I’m sorry for my harsh words My Love, I truly didn’t mean them.  I’m still learning.”

“I know my king.  You’d never hurt me.”  I believed this with every fiber of my being.

“Never love.”  He assured me and began to love my body in a way that only he could.  

For someone who was known throughout the galaxy for being cruel and harsh, he held and touched me like I was precious glass his caresses and kisses soft and gentle.  He made my world come alive with each touch.

After we had reached our mutual climaxes he held me in his arms and told me some stories about his past some of which were difficult to listen to but I knew he did so because he wanted to let me in.  To let me know that I could trust him. My heart never felt so full knowing that he was showing sides of himself that no one ever saw or ever would. I knew how difficult this was for him, he didn’t like being vulnerable because for a long time that would mean death but he knew that I’d never hurt him.  

He then began to ask me about my own life knowing more than I thought he did.  He admitted shamelessly that he had done more than his fair share of research about my life but still wanted to hear it from me.  

He asked me about my research surprising me.  When I first found out about this arrangement I was sure that my husband would force me to give up working in a lab in favor of appearances and tea parties.  Vegeta expected no such thing. He even offered me some ideas and recommendations on how I can improve upon my father’s original research and once I returned home with him he had some different ideas he wanted me to test out.

“I’m surprised that you’re allowing me to continue my work….”  I mused my fingers tracing over his chest without looking up at him hoping that my statement didn’t upset him.  He used his hand to tilt my gaze back to him.

“Love, your talents and gifts are beyond your beauty and kindness.  Your mind and genius are two of your greatest assets and they will serve our kingdom well.  I know how your mother perceives you and I hate that she made you suppress who you are but never will you do that with me.  Your work makes you happy and I’ll do anything in my power to keep you happy. I told you. Anything you wish for will be given to you.”

His words were so sweet that I had to fight the tears from appearing in my eyes and just kissed him trying to ride out these emotions that he was creating in me.

“Vegeta….”

“I’d been cold and closed off my whole life.  Until I saw you I’d been content with living that kind of life.  When I first saw you it was like seeing light for the first time.  You completely shifted my world and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for what you’ve done for me.”  Tears graced my eyes despite me trying to fight them because I knew that the hated seeing them but I brushed them away quickly.

“Thank you, my king, you’ve shown me what life could be.  For so long I felt trapped, a fragment of who I could be until you came.  I finally feel like myself when I’m with you. If I’m your light you’re my savior.” I kissed him softly and slowly hoping that while I hadn’t said the words he knew how much I was falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too bad right? Who wouldn’t want Vegeta blowing your mind, among other things. ;D There’s only a few more chapters left. I didn’t want this to drag out too long. Check the story tags, they won’t be changing much from here on out. Thanks again for reading. I appreciate you all taking time out of your day to play in my sand box. See you soon!


	4. They Lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Finale ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. Like I'd said in the beginning, short, sweet and happily ever after! :D

**Bulma's POV**

I laid in bed with a huge smile on my face.  Vegeta had just left after giving me two orgasms with his tongue and fingers.  That man was talented I could only imagine what he’d be able to do with his cock.  He still refused to fuck me the way that I wanted but I knew that soon I’d be getting what I wanted.  He promised to never deny what I needed and I needed his cock in me.  

The idea made me blush.  I never had any experience with men before, besides some of the disgusting looks of lust they’d send me.  I felt dirty having their eyes on me but with Vegeta, I felt loved and cherished. He knew how to play my body like an instrument and even though he just left I still craved him.  His hands and mouth on me were so possessive ensuring that even now I couldn’t forget what his touch felt like. I wanted everything that his eyes seem to promise. Finally, with him I felt freedom like none I had ever felt before.  I had fallen for my king and the idea made me giddy, it was like a fairy tale but I was sure of my feelings.

While our physical relationship was incredible our conversations were just as amazing.  I loved listening to him speak always entranced by him and he too was content to listen to everything that came to mind.  For so long I felt like I had to hide my thoughts and opinions about life but he wanted to hear everything. My favorite stories were when he told me about different places he’d visited, the culture and food fascinating me.  I’d never left our family lands and I longed for a chance to explore the world. He promised that once we were married he’d take me all over the world and fuck me in lands I never even knew existed.

I heard a knock on my door and checked my appearance wanting to be sure that I wasn’t showing anything that I wasn’t supposed to.  I looked at my neck, the marks he left were dark and angry showing how much he owned me but I wasn’t ashamed of them. I wanted the world to know that I belonged to him but that he was also mine. 

Chi Chi walked in with a bright smile and I couldn’t help but notice some makeup that she had massaged into her neck.  I grinned knowing that she may have had a late-night visitor too.

“You’re not ready yet?”  I looked at her confused.

“Ready for what?”

“Your bridal shower!”  I sighed having completely forgotten about it.  I didn’t want it but my mother had demanded it so that she could show off for her friends.

“Sorry Chi, I’ve been distracted.”

She grinned looking at my neck.  “Saiyans like to bite.” She replied offhandedly making me laugh.  Seems her Goku was bringing out different sides of her personality.

“Your husband had a surprise for you.”  The way she referenced him made me smile brightly.  She stepped out into the hallway and brought in a dress bag and hung it up on my dresser.  I opened it up and brought a hand to my mouth tears forming in my eyes. He had given me the most beautiful dress I’d ever seen.  It was made of a dark blue silky material, pearls were sewn into the fabric cascading from the waist down. A blood-red cape attached to the straps and a gold necklace in the shape of the Saiyan crest.

I grabbed the note attached to the hanger.  “My love, I brought this for you. It is a traditional dress worn by Saiyan princesses.  I know it will look incredible on you. I miss you and I will see you soon my queen. Your King.” 

I clutched the note to my chest, my heart expanding.  If I wasn’t already so in love with him this would have sealed the deal.

Chi-Chi looked over at me with a bright smile on her face and pulled me into a hug.  “Our dreams are coming true.”

 

**Vegeta’s POV**

“Come on my love, one more, show me what my cock is missing.”  I continued to thrust my fingers into her pussy. She was coming down the hall from her room to greet her guests when I grabbed her and pulled her into an empty room.  Seeing her in my family colors ignited something within me and I had to have her. I had a feeling that this would happen and had Kakarot intercept Chi-Chi knowing that if Bulma took too long Chi-Chi would come to get her.

After tasting her the first time I had become addicted to the taste of her.  I craved being next to her, feeling her skin against mine, tasting her. She was like a drug that I couldn’t get enough of. 

I continued to kiss her throat loving that she didn’t do anything to cover the bites I’d left on her from the morning.  She wanted the world to know she belonged to me.

“My king!”  She cried out cumming all over my fingers and kissed her petting her hair as she came down from her orgasm. 

“Good girl.”  She grinned hearing that from me, she seemed to want my approval.

 I took my fingers and brought them to my mouth.  “You taste so fucking sweet.” I groaned and she leaned into my embrace.  

“When will I have your cock, my king?”  She breathed causing me to groan pulling her into another kiss.  

“Soon my love.  Fuck.” I held onto her latching my lips to her neck.  “You make me so incredibly happy my queen. I cannot imagine a life without you.”

“You’ll never have to.”  She assured me causing my heart to soar.  I know that she was falling in love with me and I hoped that she’d tell me her feelings soon.  At the start, I could have simply demanded that she was mine and dragged her off back to my castle but I wanted her to fall in love with me, to choose me above all else.  Her love and loyalty were all that I wanted.

I sighed letting her go knowing that she still had this ridiculous party to attend.  I know that she didn’t want to be there either but her mother and their guests were expecting her.  Her hand grasped mine her eyes looking hurt at being released so suddenly that I grabbed her and pulled her in close.

“None of that my Queen, I’d rather have you in my arms but you need to fulfill this one last demand from your mother soon you’ll no longer be under her thumb and I’ll give you the freedom you so desperately want.”  She looked at me softly and kissed me, it was so gentle and sweet that it made my heart clench. She wanted so little out of life and I was going to give her that and more. She’d never want for anything as long as I was by her side.

“Okay…”  I smiled at her softly and kissed her forehead. 

“Go Love, or I’ll never let you leave.  Soon I’ll never have to.” She kissed me softly and made her way out.

Once she shut the door I pulled my phone from my pocket.

“Yes, your highness?”

“I want the wedding moved to tomorrow.”

“What?  Sir this is such short notice.”

“Can you make it happen or not?”

“Well yes...”

 “Fine then make it happen.  I don’t care what it takes to get it done.”  I ended the call and knew that my Queen would be surprised but happy knowing that she wouldn’t have to wait too much longer to be mine in every sense of the word.

 

**Bulma’s POV**

I stood against the wall taking a deep breath before walking in there in an attempt to gather my thoughts.  I wanted so much to run back to Vegeta but he was right. This was one of my mother's last hurdles then I’d be his forever.  The thought made me smile. Forever seemed like just enough time to be together.

“Goku I swear stop distracting me!  I need to find Bulma.” I heard Chi-Chi giggled and I just smiled seeing her stumble out of the library with Goku following after her with a huge grin on their faces.

“Hi.”  I just waved and Chi-Chi looked up at me embarrassed.

“Goku!  This is your fault!”  She told him hitting his chest.

“Ow, you’re like a brick wall.”  She cried out holding her hand. A worried look came over his face and he took her hand in his kissing her knuckles.  

“Baby, you need to be careful.”  This seemed to calm her down and she nodded.  I was floored. I’d never seen anyone take Chi-Chi from 100 to 0 so quickly.  His happy and calm personality seemed to balance her and I was happy for my friend.

“Ready B?”  I nodded my head ready for this to be over so that I could start my life with my king.

Chi Chi kissed Goku goodbye and we walked into the sunroom getting overtaken by women congratulating me.  I smiled and nodded my head thanking them for coming. I played the part well laughing when expected, never letting my smile slip.  I was happy that they were there to share in our happiness but I still just wanted to this over with. I know that my mother saw the marks on my neck and she was not happy.  I’m sure that she also knew that Vegeta had been spending his nights with me. Oh well if she had a problem with it she could take it up with him and I knew that she would never do so.  The only person besides Chi-Chi that I was glad to see was Vegeta’s mother. She was so sweet and doted over me truly happy for me and her son. She loved hearing stories from me about me and some of the research that I was doing as opposed to my own mother who brushed them off as silly hobbies.  I felt so blessed to know that I would be joining her family soon.

“What?!”  I looked up hearing my mother exclaim her perfectly practiced mask falling.

She looked seeing the attention had turned to her and smiled.  “I’m sorry, it seems that the wedding has been moved to tomorrow.”  I looked at Chi Chi in shock but she just smiled. This must have been my kings doing and in some ways a big screw you to my mother. Now she wouldn’t have time to meddle in and get the wedding she wanted and I loved him even more for it.  I didn’t want to wait any longer to be his wife.

 

Towards the end of the evening as the party was starting to die down Vegeta made a surprise appearance to the delight of everyone there.  He was charming and stole me away from the crowd-pulling me into a kiss in the middle of the rose garden. I felt myself melt in his arms.

“I wanted to speak to you, my queen.”  He looked a bit nervous which was uncommon for him. 

“What’s wrong my king?”

“When I saw your photo I felt that I had to put the mandate that demanded you to be my wife.  I was scared that someone else might take you away from me. I realize now that I have no right to demand from what you what you’re unwilling to give me.  I want your heart Bulma but I won’t force you to hand it over. You’ve been told what to do your whole life, each moment and action dictated and I will not be another person to take your freedom from you.”  He took a deep breath. 

“You’re free from your responsibility to me.  You don’t have to marry me.” I felt my throat close at those words, tears building in my eyes.  Everything that I’d wanted and dreamed of was being taken from me. Had I imagined our connection, the love in his eyes that reflected my own?

“Vegeta…I please... I don’t….”

“You have your freedom Bulma, I’ve also decreed it that you are to only marry someone of your choosing, your mother has no control over your heart.”  I brought my hand to my mouth in disbelief that he would do that for me. Until I’d met him I’d been so scared about who my mother would have me betrothed to.  But I wanted Vegeta, I wanted him to be mine and I thought he was. The tears wouldn’t be held back.

“My queen don’t cry I’ve given you your freedom.”  He told me sweetly causing me to sob. I was just given everything that I thought I wanted but all I wanted was my King.

“But Vegeta, I want you.  I don’t care about all of that as long as I had you.”  He smiled gently at me before kissing my forehead, confusing me entirely.  Wasn’t he leaving me?

“I’m glad you think that.”  Surprising me yet again he got down on one knee presenting me with the most gorgeous ring I’d ever seen the center stone matching the color of my eyes.

“My Bulma, my queen.  You’ve made me happier in the last few days than I’d ever been before.  You’re my queen, my love and my light. Will you marry me.” The tears came out in full force as I threw myself at him nodding my head.  He held onto me tightly before kissing me, the fear and worry dissipating.

“I was so worried.”  I admitted to him but I understood why he had done what he did.  I could have said no to his proposal and I’m sure that he would have honored it if that was what I truly wanted.  He wanted me to have a choice to choose to be his wife because that’s what I wanted and not just because of some decree and I loved him even more for that.

“My sweet queen all I’ve ever wanted is your heart and for it to be given to me freely is all I could ever ask for.”

“All of me is yours, my King.”

“You have all of me as well my Bulma.”

 

I laid in bed waiting for my king.  I knew that just like the evening before he’d be here.  Tonight would be the last night that he would have to sneak in.

I looked over at the balcony and smiled brightly seeing him there my heart beating wildly in my chest.  I sat up in bed hoping that he liked what I wore. His eyes got that of a predatory look. It was meant for the wedding night but I wanted him to see it now the virginal white a contrast to my skin.  I knew tonight would be the last night of being a virgin. I wanted to walk down the aisle already his in every way. Being married was simply a formality for the world but we belonged to one another in every way.   Never could I have conceived the love I had for him. He was more than anything that I could have ever wished for.

He made his way towards me, the moonlight shining in his eyes.  I felt my breath become shallow as he made his way towards me. He crawled onto the bed and cradled my face in his hands pulling me into a soft kiss that you wouldn’t think a man like him would be capable.  It made my heart soar. He came into my life like a force of nature and brought into it so much life. I was scared that when I was to finally be married it was going to be to a man that did little more than tolerate me while I stayed by his side as a perfect little trophy.  I imagined living a lonely quiet life but with Vegeta, I felt my whole world come alive. By his side, we’d discover and explore worlds and places beyond ours, have experiences that people could only dream and it was all because of him.

He held my face in his hands and stared at me his bottomless eyes capturing me.  There was so much emotion behind them and hid years of pain and hurt but when he was with me there was a kind of light within them. 

“My sweet queen, do you trust me?”

“With my whole heart.”  I assured him. He pulled me into another kiss and lowered my body to the bed.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, I’m so lucky to have you.”  He swore lowering his body onto mine and pulled me into a demanding kiss.  His hands traced along my body leaving trails of fire along my skin. 

“You look so perfect and innocent in white but I’m going to have to dirty you up my queen.”  He told me with a glint in his eyes. In response, I pushed my hips up to meet his cock causing him to groan.

“Fuck!”  He swore ripping the offending cloth from my body not wanting anything between us.

His mouth immediately latched onto my pussy causing me to cry out as be bit, sucked and licked my folds.  His tongue swept along my clit causing it to throb with need. My hands went to his hair which I found I loved to do even when we weren’t fucking.  It was so fascinating to me and I loved how it felt through my fingers.

“Give me what I’m starving for Bulma, when I fuck you I want your cum covering my cock.”

“Yes, my king!” I felt anticipation fill my chest at hearing that it was finally going to happen. 

“So sweet, so perfect…”  He mumbled against my cunt sending delicious vibrations through my body.  This man was fucking magic. He bit my clit and that was my undoing and released all over his face.  He lapped up my juices, I was sure that he could do this a few more times but right now we had something else to address and I wouldn’t be denied.  After one long lick, he got up on his knees over me and began to stroke his cock. It looked huge and I wondered how it would fit after struggling to fit him in my mouth many times.  But I knew we fit together in every which way was so I wasn’t scared.

“Come love me.”  I asked opening my legs to him.  “Always my queen.” He leaned down to kiss me softly then lined his cock to my opening both of us moaned at the contact.

“I love you Bulma.”  My hand went up to cradle his cheek, tears in my eyes.

“I love you too my King.”   With that, he thrust into me causing my eyes to roll back.  There was a slight pinch but it felt incredible, I felt so full.

“Fuck you’re so god damn tight.  This feels amazing.” He continued to thrust in me my walls milking his cock.

“My king this feels incredible,”  I assured him my hips moving up to meet his thrusts. His fingers were strumming my clit stimulating me even more.  I felt my orgasm heading towards me.

He seemed to notice and increased his thrusts.  “Cum my queen, cum all over my cock. Show me how much you love your king.”

I came all over his cock and he followed me coating my womb in his cum. He stayed in me careful not to put his weight completely on me but not wanting to separate from each other.  

“I love you so fucking much.”  He told me kissing my neck while my fingers traced along his spine. 

“I love you too my king.”

“I’m so honored that you will be my wife tomorrow.”

“Me too Vegeta.  I will be so proud to stand next to you for the rest of our lives.”  He kissed my forehead. “Catch your breath love because I expect to do this a few more times.  I want my seed coating your womb when you walk down that aisle tomorrow.”

 

**Vegeta’s POV**

 

I watched Kakarot and Chi-Chi dance across the floor among hundreds of other guests.  I may be itching to get my wife out of here but I was glad that people seemed to be having a good time overall.  I leaned over and kissed Bulma behind her ear. “I love you wife.”

She smiled brightly at me stopping my breath, I don't think that she will ever stop taking my breath away.  “I love you too my king.” I lifted her up so that she may sit in my lap her body melting into mine. The ceremony was short, we fulfilled the traditions of our country and families.   We spoke vows but I knew that no words could accurately capture my feelings for my Queen but I hoped that she knew.

We both looked out at the reception I asked her whether she wanted to dance but she was content to be in my arms.   The ceremony and reception were beautiful. Experiences worthy of my queen and the smile on her face hadn’t faltered.  I personally didn’t care for the pomp and circumstances of it all but I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.  It took every bit of restraint within me and Kakarot’s hand on my shoulder to not run down the aisle towards her as she walked towards me.  She was absolutely radiant and I’d never felt more proud in my life to know that she was mine. 

“Let’s go.”  She looked at me surprised.

“Go?  But our guests.”

“Today you made a promise to honor your husband's every command,”  I told her with a glint in my eye.

“I don’t recall that..”  She teased playing with the button on my shirt.

“You did, in the sight of God and men.  And tonight my love you will fulfill that promise.”  I promised her and the lustful look in her eyes that I loved returned.

“Kakarot!”  He bounded over carrying Chi Chi in his arms.

“What’s up boss.”

“My wife and I will be leaving.  Tell our guests thank you and I swear to God if anyone bothers us I will rain down a wrath unlike this world has ever known.”  He just laughed and waved me off. It kind of bothers me that he’s not intimidated by me.

“We figured that this would happen so I packed a bag for you Bulma, it’s already in the car.”  Chi Chi told Bulma who broke into grateful tears and pulled her friend into a hug.

“Thank you so much, both of you.”

I went to hug Kakarot and Chi-Chi which I’m sure surprised him but I was grateful to them because they made my Queen happy and they were our biggest supporters from the start.  Even when Bulma was unsure about us Chi Chi was always encouraging her and reassuring her that this was for the best and that she could trust me. Having that reassurance helped her to fall in love with me.  I was sure in no time they would be following our path down the aisle.

I took Bulma's hand in mine and led her to the front where there was a vehicle waiting for us.  Once in I immediately pulled her into my lap and placed my lips on her wanting to kiss my wife.

“I love you so much my queen, my wife.”

“I love you too my king.”  She breathed and we drove off into our future.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thank you to everyone who joined me on this little adventure I hope that you enjoyed it! I have an idea of a companion piece about Goku and Chi Chi. So look out for that. Till next time <3
> 
> -XX


End file.
